The invention is in the field of photoflash arrays having a circuit board and a sheet-like shield member connected electrically to the circuit board.
The above-referenced Blount patent application discloses a "FlipFlash" type of photoflash array in which flash lamps are positioned over the front side of a circuit board and their lead-in wires extend into metal eyelets which are positioned through openings in the circuit board. The shanks of the eyelets extend from the back side of the board and are crimped or soldered to the lead-in wires. A sheet-like metal shield is positioned behind and parallel to the circuit board, and one or more eyelets are positioned through the circuit board at electrical ground circuit runs, the shank ends of these eyelets engaging against the metal shield and connect it to electrical ground of the circuit. Electrical insulation strips are positioned between the metal shield and the eyelets which connect the lamp lead-in wires to prevent shorting of the lamps by the metal shield.
The above-referenced Jehlicka patent application discloses a method of connecting the flash lamp lead-in wires to the rivets in the circuit board, comprising bending the extending rivet shanks sideways sufficiently to hold the lead-in wires and secure the eyelets to the circuit board.